A Kiss
by chickenwriter
Summary: “Your majesty. I have a question for you, but I believe it would be of more importance in private.” He felt so stupid saying this to her, requesting privacy. He felt even worse when she innocently thought absolutely nothing of it and led them out into the


A Kiss

_I heard this song 'Can I have a kiss' By Kelly Clarkson, and I immediately thought of Clarisse and Joe. So the parts in italic, and the characters for that matter, I don't own. Much more talented writers than I wrote those. I recently found out that in the books, there is no Joe, and a mean Clarisse. Way to make the 15 year-old mad! I also found out that we can thank Julie and Hector for the wonderful couple Clarisse and Joe. They are the ones who decided that Clarisse and Joe were an 'Item' So go Julie! But Most of you probably already knew that. Haha. Anyway, wow I got off track. Enjoy._

_Excuse me for this_

_I just want a kiss_

"Beautiful." Joseph had gushed while kissing her hand. It was true. The way she stood, in the light, she was truly stunning.

_I just want to know what it feels like to touch_

_Something so pure_

_Something I'm so sure of_

_What it feels like to stand outside your door_

"But you are late." He scolded her gently.

"A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply . . . early." Clarisse retorted. If there hadn't been so many people in the room, if there hadn't have been people waiting, Joseph swore to God he would have kissed her right there. He would have scooped her up in his strong arms and pressed his lips to hers. She was so incredibly sexy in that skin-colored, floor-length gown. But he knew if he did, she would never forgive him, you just don't go around kissing queens when you are their head of security. Especially in public. So he nodded.

_I'm unworthy_

_I can see you're above me_

_But I can be lovely given the chance_

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and he shivered unnoticeably under her touch. How could she have this effect on him? How could he be so nervous around her?

_Don't move_

_I want to remember you like this_

Her face was so unbelievably close to his. It would be so easy for him to lean in and just . . . But he couldn't. She was so far above him. But God he loved her. He absolutely adored her.

_Don't move_

_It's only a breath or two between our lips_

He knew she had to go, so he ushered her into the next room, and took his place across from Charlotte, who was blushing and smiling at him. That woman embarrassed much too easily.

_I know why you left_

_I can't blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_

What Joseph hated was that when she was with someone other than him, and sometimes with him as well, she locked herself up inside. She withdrew. He couldn't understand why a woman with such a beautiful personality would hide it from everyone.

She was so good with her people. They just adored her. Much like himself.

_I've tried to warn you_

_I've been a mess since you've known me_

Since he had met her, every spare thought had been of her. What it would be like to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her, and . . . spend the rest of their lives together. But she was queen, and he was her head-of-security. It was a simple as that. They had shared a dance in San Francisco, and a moment on a private balcony later that month. She had mentioned once that she regretted that moment. But he hadn't. She had almost attacked him, and if they hadn't been interrupted (Oh, how he just _loved _Charlotte.) things would have gotten out of hand. Charlotte had walked in as Clarisse was tugging Joseph's shirt loose from his belt. She had blushed and run away quickly, thoroughly embarrassed. Clarisse had run after her and tried so desperately to calm her aide.Joseph had exited the room.

_I can't promise forever_

_But I'm working on it_

_If I can't hold you_

_Can I give you a kiss?_

_Can I have a kiss?_

He cornered her that night at Amelia's birthday party, sometime after her speech to the people. He just wanted to touch her. To feel the bare skin her dress revealed to the world, to kiss her until she begged for him to do more.

"Your majesty. I have a question for you, but I believe it would be of more importance in private." He felt so stupid saying this to her, requesting privacy. He felt even worse when she innocently thought absolutely nothing of it and led them out into the garden. He was mentally kicking himself in the head when she spoke.

"Joseph?" Oh, how she shined in the pale moonlight. One lamp lit her face, and made him think of what he wanted most.

"I. . ."

"What is it?" She was smiling from ear to ear. He only wished that her smile remained in a few moments.

"I . . ."

_I see that you're torn, _

_I've got some scars of my own_

_Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry_

"Joseph?" Her smile was fading. "What did you want to ask me?" Clarisse tenderly reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it loosely in hers.

_Don't move, I need to remember you just like this_

"Clarisse." His voice was quiet, almost sentimental.

_All I have_

_All I can give to you I will_

_Just promise me this_

_If I can't have forever_

_Can I have a kiss._

"Joseph, this is not funny anymore. Just ask me!" She was still acting so innocent. She didn't have a clue what he wanted to ask.

"I would like to kiss you." Joe finally breathed. At first, she was a bit taken-aback, but she soon warmed up to the idea.

"Well . . . I don't see why not." She teased. He smiled softly and stepped forward.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers. This kiss was slow and gentle at first, but to Joe's surprise, Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. When they parted, not noticing the small audience they had gathered at the door (Charlotte, Mia, Asana and one other girl.), she whispered back.

"I love you, too." Joseph breathed in sharply.

"You do?"

"Yes, Joseph, I do. I really do . . . oh!" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "We have an audience." He turned to see four girls hastening in the other direction.

"Clarisse, my darling, do you ever think . . . " She could see what was coming and cut him off, pressing her lips to his once more.

"I need to get back to my guests." She said softly, turning and walking back into the room. Joseph sighed, wondering if he would ever get to ask this woman to marry him.


End file.
